There are a number of package and article carrying devices describe in prior art, some of which use the existing square tubular receiver on the rear of a vehicle as a means to mount and secure said carrying devices, however, no one teaches a means to be able to use said devices and still be able to tow a trailer or boat-trailer or the like by providing a secondary hitch or receiver.
Exemplary of prior art carriers which are removably interconnected with the bumpers of automobiles and trucks or the like are those devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,622 issued to McLain and U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,341 issued to Copelind et al. The Patent to Jordening, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,549, discloses a prior art device for carrying bicycles or wheelchairs. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,414 issued to Dequevara shows a bicycle carrier which is mounted by the existing square, tubular receiver of a hitch, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,439 teaches a luggage carrier apparatus for a vehicle which attaches to the rear bumper.